The Twists and Turns of Life
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: The sequel to Life Has Its Ups and Downs! Randy and Erynn are finally together, can they keep it that way? What will happen between the two? Surprises inside :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~So here we go, the first chapter to Life Has Its Ups and Downs sequel… I'm excited, are you? Tell me what you think of this chapter and then we will go on from here. Lets get started! ~

WWE Christmas Party

"Randy, I don't know if I can do this," I whispered getting out of the car.

"Of course you can babe, they won't notice anything at all," he said taking my hand.

"How can they not notice, I mean hasn't Vince already told them?"

"Actually, no, that's your job," Randy laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I can't do this."

"Come on, you will be fine."

"If you say so, I'm nervous though, I mean they will know that something is up cuz I haven't wrestled in like 2 months."

"Well, your not gunna be wrestling for a long time anyways so they are gunna have to get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess your right," I said to Randy as we walked inside the McMahon mansion. I kept a hold of his hand for a long time and every time I saw someone, I would squeeze it tighter and he would wince in pain. I felt bad, but I was nervous.

"Randy! Hey Randy over here!" Cody yelled from across the room. He looked at me and I smiled to him and he walked off.

_What did I just do?!!! _I asked to myself. Well, I guess he is gunna have fun I might as well, so I went and found Stephanie and decided to talk with her for awhile.

"Hey Steph, how are you doing?"

"Oh, Erynn, I'm very good, how are _you _doing?"

"You know don't you?"

"Yes, I do, congratulations," she squealed giving me a hug.

"Thanks, but no one else knows," I whispered.

"Well, why don't you tell them?" she said whistling a high pitched whistle to everyone. "Hey, Erynn has some news for you all! So listen up!"

I gulped and took a deep breath. I looked at Randy from across the room staring at me. He smirked and I just glared.

"Hey everyone, some party huh?"

Everyone whistled and yelled.

"Get to the point!" Randy yelled at me. I gave him my evil glare and he immediately shut up.

"Well, besides the point that it's Christmas, I have some news for the whole WWE… I'm pregnant," I said.

"AWW!" everyone said.

I smiled and Randy came and gave me a hug.

"Its gunna be some sexy baby, I mean look at its parents," Barbie said.

I blushed and turned my head into Randy's chest. He took me over to a chair and sat me on his lap. Everyone was coming up and congratulating me and giving me hugs while Randy was getting high-fived by all the men. That went on for a while and then the shots came. I had to stay out of it, but that didn't mean Randy was going to miss out on them. He had so many shots that night that he couldn't go home. We stayed the night there because I wasn't risking anything.

_I know, I know, you are probably like why don't you drive, but well, you see, I have never had a baby before, and I'm very very protective and am going to be super careful with this one so nothing bad happens. It's just how I am. Now Randy on the other hand has been through the pregnancy and birth before with Sam, so he is acting like its nothing. I'm actually kinda scared, I mean what if something bad happens or even worse, what if I have a miscarriage or a stillborn. Erynn! Shut up! You're just scaring yourself!_ I thought to myself.

"Erynn, go to bed," Randy mumbled beside me. I looked over at him and slapped him across the head. "What was that for?" he whined looking over at me.

"For being stupid and for telling me to go to bed."

"Mmm, be nice to me, I'm drunk."

"Well, I'm pregnant, you retard," I laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you baby, now can you please go to bed?"

"Yes, how did you even know I was up?"

"My head is so sensitive to sounds right now that I could hear your breathing and it wasn't the breathing you have when your sound asleep."

"You listen to me breath while I sleep?"

"Sometimes, when I can't sleep, now go to bed," he whispered kissing my cheek.

I sighed and turned over. I lay there for a little bit before I finally fell asleep.

Christmas Morning

_Whoooo!_

"What?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Someone had a long night, didn't she?"

"Actually, I'm just getting out of the bathroom from my morning sickness, and I'm in a bad mood, its Randy who had the long night. He woke up many times to throw up."

"Oh, well, I just called to say Merry Christmas and to tell you that Ariann and Dave are coming over tonight for dinner and that they said they would pick Alanna and Tate up for you so you can just come right over."

"Oh, I almost forgot about those two. I will call Ariann and thank her, cuz it will take a while to get this hangover into the car," I giggled.

"Yeah, I know, I have had to deal with him before, but he will probably be easier for you because he knows your pregnant and everything."

"Yeah, well, hey Merry Christmas to you and Tiff too! I love you two! I'll see you guys tonight, and I better be going and getting ready so I can get him up, bye!"

I walked back into the bedroom and saw that Randy was up.

"Hey mister hangover, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good, how are you this morning?" he mumbled.

"I'm alright, now, if you don't mind getting dressed and maybe washing your face and brushing your teeth would be good too," I said putting my clothes on.

"I know what to do when I get ready babe, I'm not that hung over my head just hurts," he said walking into the bathroom and starting to brush his teeth.

Ric Flair's House

"Alanna, Tate, come to Daddy!" Randy yelled once we got inside.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," Alanna giggled walking from behind the couch.

"What are you doing there?"

"We were playing hide and seek, and I was counting. Will you help me find auntie Ariann and Dave and Ric and Tiffany and Tate?"

"Of course we will, now lets see if we can find them doing this," I smirked. "Dad! I'm home!" I screamed through out the house. My dad came down the stairs, Ariann and Dave came up the stairs, and Tiff and Tate popped their heads up from under the kitchen table.

"I found you all!" Alanna smiled.

"Yes you did, now lets open presents," my dad said.

"Wait, honey, we need to wait until Bob and Nancy get here remember?"

"Oh, right, I forgot, Randy, your parents are coming."

"Oh, okay, thank you for inviting them Ric, I appreciate it. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure, lets go outside," Ric said walking out.

Randy's POV

"So, I have a question for you… um, I don't know how to ask really, but you know I love Erynn right?"

"Of course, I have never seen her so happy in my entire life, she really loves you too."

"Well, and now that's she is having a baby and all, I was thinking maybe I could take this a step further, and ask her to marry me?"

"I would love that, you have my blessing, but you should probably talk to Ariann and your kids first."

"Thank you so much, and I will," I said hugging him.

We walked back inside and I took the kids upstairs to talk to them about me marrying Erynn.

"So, I have a question… would you two like to have Erynn as your new mommy?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" they both screeched. I smiled and hugged them, now all I have to do is talk to Ariann. "You guys run along and play, but don't tell anyone, because that is our little secret alright?"

"Okay," they said in unison running out of the room. Ariann walked in when they walked out.

"Dad said you needed to ask me something?"

"Yeah, actually its really important, um, would you mind if I ask Erynn to marry me?"

"Aw, Randy, I would love that, I would love to have you as my brother-in-law, that would be great!" she said hugging me.

"Okay, I think I am going to wait until my parents get here before I ask her though, just so its more a celebration thing."

"Okay, well, I am going back down to help cook, I will see you in a little bit alright?"

"K."

_I can't believe I am actually going to do this, I know for a fact that she is the one and that this will last forever, I just hope she says yes… _

**~So, I hoped you liked it, but now I need a name for it, so review and tell me a name that would go good with it… R&R!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Erynn's POV**

"Dad, Nancy, hi," Randy said to his dad and his step mom.

"Hey son, how are you guys?" Bob asked.

"We are good, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, thanks, so what's for supper?"

"Haha, Bob, very funny," Tiffany said sarcastically.

"We cooked a whole lot of stuff, I just know you will like it," I smiled.

"I have something to say!" Randy yelled.

We all looked over at him and he smirked.

"Thank you, now Erynn, we have been through a TON of stuff together and well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way so um…" he said getting on his knee.

"Oh my Gosh! YES!"

Randy looked up at me weird, "Can I finish?"

"Oh, yes, of course," I blushed.

"Now, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"YES!" I yelled jumping into his arms.

"I love you Erynn," Randy whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I said kissing him.

Everyone started clapping and then Alanna and Tate came up to Erynn and hugged her.

"Now we are one big family," I sniffled and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," I said running up the stairs.

"I'm going to go check on her," Randy said to everyone. "Why don't you guys start opening presents."

"Erynn, open up," Randy said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hold on, I'm throwing up."

"Oh, EW."

"Shut your mouth Orton," I said opening the door. He came in and I started brushing my teeth.

"I forgot to the put the ring on your finger because you ran up here," he said taking the ring out of his pocket. He took my hand and slipped it on my finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful, Randy, I love it!" I said hugging him.

"I knew you would, now lets go eat," he said taking my hand. I followed him down the stairs and my dad made a toast to us, and then we ate all the mouth-watering food.

**Monday Night RAW**

"Erynn, creating a storyline out of you and Randy's up and coming child would be great, we promise not to put you in any kind of danger. Perhaps you could start commentating with King and Michael. We still need you Erynn, we already lost you before, and we do not need to lose you for another long period of time. Once the baby is here, we can bring it in and let it meet all of you and Randy's fans."

"Steph, I really don't know, I mean there are a lot of people here who hate Randy and I. I don't know if I could jeopardize our baby's life. Let me talk to Randy about it alright?"

"Okay, I'm just saying you need some spotlight or your rankings are gunna go down and you won't be on top anymore."

I walked out trying to ignore her. I saw Randy, along with Ted and Cody probably scheming for some plan that they have to ruin John's championship reign. I watched him for a minute waiting on him to notice that I was there.

**Randy's POV**

"And like I was saying, John has no one really to run to or to tag team with. He…"

"Ted, stop right there, I will be right back," I said walking over to Erynn.

"Hey baby doll, how ya doin?" I grinned.

"I'm alright, actually not to good right now, can we go to your locker room and talk?"

"Of course, boys, finish planning duty calls," I yelled to them.

We walked to the locker room and when we got in, she sat down and motioned me to take a seat.

"I was talking to Stephanie earlier, and well, she wants to put us in a storyline… with the baby."

"That's a great idea! I would love for the fans to meet my child since Sam never really liked the whole being out in the open thing."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Erynn mumbled just enough for me to hear.

"Of course, we don't have to, if it would bother you too much."

"It doesn't really bother me, its just that there are some people who don't like us at all and me expecting gives them a better chance to take advantage of either you or I."

"True, but you know I wouldn't let them do that, and they know exactly how tough we are, and facts say that women with child are always more violent," I smirked.

"Very funny Randal, but I'm serious."

"I'm serious too Erynn, but I would really like to do this, maybe even bring Alanna and Tate out, because no one has ever seen Alanna and she is almost six, they need to see her. Some of them probably don't even know about Tate, please do this, for me?"

"Fine, but I'm only taking this child out there once and that will be once he is at least two weeks got it?"

"Perfect, I love you, now I have to go get ready," I said walking towards the door.

"I love you too," she whispered.

I turned and smiled at her, she smiled a fake one, she always did when something like this occurred.

**Erynn's POV**

"Steph, I made my decision," I said walking into her office.

"Well, whatever you choose is alright with me, no one has seen our kids so its perfectly fine with whatever you desire."

"I'm only doing this for Randy, so when the baby is two weeks old I want to show all the fans my child, and Randy wants to bring Alanna and Tate out too."

"Okay, that's fine, your doing the right thing, and we will make sure that no one will mess with you or your baby," she smiled.

"Alright, thanks," I said walking out.

_**What in the world am I doing? It will be okay; everything is going to be okay.**_

**

* * *

**

I'm still looking for a name, haven't really had any to choose from yet or a brilliant idea of one, so please think! LOL, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Cena, you may be world champion, but that wont stop me from taking you out," Randy said walking down the ramp towards John.

John just laughed at him and I could tell that Randy was burning up inside. I had to stop him, just because it was in the storyline though. Randy and John are the best of friends behind the scenes, but when we are on air, they aren't.

"Randy, calm down, John didn't do anything to you, come on," I said walking out.

"How can you say he didn't do anything to me, Erynn? He took my title from me."

"He didn't take it from you, he earned it for himself. If you would have tried more, you could have retained it, so don't state that he took it from you."

Randy glared at me, which I knew was a fake glare, but I had to take it seriously.

"Fine, Cena, I'm not done with you though," Randy said walking back up the ramps towards me.

"Wow, you have some toll on him Erynn, I have never seen him like that before with a chick."

"I have my ways, Cena, your just lucky that I'm so kind to you," I chuckled, walking backstage after Randy. He was waiting for me to walk to our locker room, but when I took his hand in mine, he just stood there.

"Uh, Randy?" I said pulling his arm.

"Babe, I'm gunna wait for John, I need to talk to him about something, I'll catch up with you," he said kissing my cheek. I looked at him for a second and then walked to our locker room. I had three new messages on my phone, two from Ariann and one from my doctor.

I decided to call my doctor first and see what was up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jentri, what's up?"

"Oh, Erynn, hey girlie, how's the baby?"

"Perfect, haha, except for the nausea."

"Well, that's good that there are no complications, when would you like to find out what it is?"

"As soon as possible, I want to be able to surprise Randy with it before his title match at the Royal Rumble."

"Okay, how about tomorrow? Will you be in town?"

"Yes, that's perfect, because Randy is going to hang with John and go looking for some tuxedo's for the wedding."

"Okay, that works, I can fit you in at noon, does that work?"

"Its fine, haha, I'll cya then, bye Jentri!"

"Bye girlie!"

So Randy is going to be in for a big surprise. Royal Rumble is going to be great, I'm so sure that once Randy finds out that he will be hyped for his match and end up winning his match. YAY! Even if it's not in the script, he will win anyways. I mean, that's how Randy is, if he is hyped, he will succeed no matter what Vince says.

**Randy's POV**

"John, I'm scared. I mean, I have never been so scared in my life. Even when Alanna was born, or when Sam and I got married I wasn't this scared," I whispered to him at the bar.

"Dude, its just like before, but with someone else. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know, but still, its scary. If you were getting married you would know what it feels like."

"Well, so what. Kai and me are serious still. I mean its not like she is having a baby like your fiancée or anything, but its pretty much the same thing."

"True," I chuckled taking another drink.

"When are you planning to get a hold of the real ring?"

"I was thinking tomorrow since we are already getting our tuxedos and all."

"So I get to help? Do you think you could help me find a promise ring for Kai?"

"Yeah, will do Bud, now I think I better get home to my kids, and wife to be."

"Oh, probably, it's getting late," John said looking at his watch.

"I'll drive you, since you have drank way more than I have," I said helping my drunken friend up off the stool. We got out to my Hummer and headed to the hotel.

I finally got John settled into his room and headed toward mine. It was locked, and I didn't have a key.

"Babe? Babe, you awake?" I whispered into the door, lightly knocking. I heard moving and then silence. I knocked again.

"I'm sleeping, go away!" Someone from the other side of the door whispered.

"Haha Erynn, let me in."

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course not, I had a couple of drinks, but I'm not drunk," I whispered back. The door slowly opened and I saw my beautiful fiancée holding my sleeping little boy in her arms. I smiled to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled back making a face because she doesn't like alcohol, especially the smell. I smirked and took Tate from her. She went and sat on the couch and put a movie in. I laid Tate next to Alanna and took a seat next to her. She scooted away a little bit, but I pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, please don't scoot away though." She looked at me and then sighed, scooting into my arms and laying her head on my shoulder.

"I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Harkness," she announced.

"Babe, I'm gunna be gone tomorrow."

"I know, but you can still go out with John to do your guy stuff, you don't have to go with me. Its Jentri, it'll be okay, and if something is wrong I'll call you."

"Okay, now what movie is this?"

"The Notebook," she giggled.

"You know I hate this movie, Jeeze," I griped.

"Well, if you were here and not at the bar you could have chose the movie," she remarked.

"Ugh, I know, sorry, lets just get this over with," I said hitting play. We watched the movie and when it was over, I could hear Erynn sniffling. I know she always cried during the movie, but it still breaks my heart to see her in tears so I hugged her and kissed her on her head.

"I'm going to go to bed, you coming?" she asked getting up.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," I said watching her saunter into the other room.

_What am I getting myself into? I don't know why I'm scared of getting married or having a child with her, but I am… This is crazy; she is the one, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Erynn's POV**

"Mmm, I smell something good," I yawned walking into the hotel kitchen. Randy looked up and smiled at me. "They let you cook? Wow!"

"Very funny, Flair. I just asked if I could reserve the whole place for breakfast and they said yeah. Its just for you," he smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad it's just for me, but what are you making?"

"Mmm, pancakes? Eggs? Bacon?"

"That sounds nice, but where are the other superstars going to eat breakfast at?"

"They can go to IHOP or something," he said focusing in on flipping the pancake.

"Okay, well, where would you like me to be seated?" I said looking around at all the tables.

"Well, there is one table right in the middle, for two, that's where I would like you to sit," he laughed.

I smiled at him, walked over to the table, and sat down. We had a lot to talk about and I had many questions that I needed the answers to. When he was done cooking, he came out smiling with some overcooked pancakes and bacon. The eggs were nicely cooked though. He sat some in front of me and then in front of himself. I messed around with the food for a little bit and then noticed that he was waiting on me to take a bite. I smiled at him and took a bite of the pancake. I made a weird face and he knew that he had messed up.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, its just, well, it's a bit overcooked babe," I giggled.

"Hmmm, you want me to make another one?"

"No, this is fine, it's not that bad."

"Okay, well, mine is, so if you don't mind, I'm not going to eat this morning," he responded pushing his plate further in front of him.

I looked at him and then pushed mine further in front of me and smiled.

"We need to talk Randy, about us."

"I knew you were going to bring this up," he sighed.

"Well, you seem scared, and I have never really seen you scared like this before."

"Um, its just that, well, I'm scared about the wedding, and scared about having the baby."

"Randy, your not the one having the baby," I laughed.

"Well, I know, but still, I feel like I need to be the perfect dad, and husband."

"You are the perfect dad, have you seen the two children that you have raised all by yourself? They are amazing, and I promise you that you will be a great husband."

"You're just saying that cause I'm your fiancée," he pouted.

"No, I'm saying that because I mean it," I said taking his hand. "Come on," I said walking out of the restaurant.

"Do you think we need to call off the wedding?"

"No, only if you want to," he said.

"Well, I don't, but I don't want you to be scared, and if we are moving too fast for you then I want to slow it up a bit."

"Its fine, I promise," he whispered hugging me. He opened the door to our hotel room and went to put on some decent clothes.

"What time is your appointment?" he asked me, while putting his shirt on.

"Oh, about noon, its just to make sure everything is going fine," I said laying down.

"Your sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yes, I'm a big girl Randy, it'll be okay, I promise."

"Okay, well, then I'm going to go get John and we will head on over to the mall," he said kissing me.

"K, I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled walking out of the room.

_What to do, what to do for another 3 hours before my appointment… I'll just text Randy __._

**-Hey Baby!**

**-Uh, hi sweetheart you know I just left right?**

**-yeah, but I'm bored…**

**-Oh, well, what are you up to?**

**-Jus layin here on our bed, all alone **

**-Aww… I'll be back lol**

**-I know, hold on, someone's the door.**

**-K**

"Who's there?"

"Its Ariann, sis, let me in!" She said banging on the door.

"Oh okay," I said opening the door. I smiled at her and motioned her to come in. She glared at me and walked right past me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Dave's ex is here, and I can't stand her!"

"Um, why is she here?"

"I don't know, to watch him wrestle on Friday I guess."

"Sis, Dave loves you, I know he does. How about since she doesn't know you that well I go and pretend to be you and find out all I can."

"Would you do that, for me?"

"Yes, you're my sister! I can only stay until about 11:30 though, I have an appointment."

"That's perfect. Thanks a bunch!" she said hugging me.

"No problem, now give me those clothes," I said tugging at her shirt.

We switched clothes and I headed over to Dave's room.

"Er…"

"Sweetie, can we talk outside for a second?" I said smiling.

"Uh, yeah," he said following me.

"Just pretend that I'm Ariann, please, she isn't feeling well so I'm suppose to replace her."

"Okay, haha, your not gunna be able to do this for long though, your startin to grow," he said patting my belly.

I smirked at him and walked inside.

"Hi, I'm Ariann, its nice to meet you," I said lending a hand to the blonde headed Barbie doll.

"I'm Carly, nice to meet you," she said returning the hand shake.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, as you know its Dave's birthday on Friday and I just wanted to surprise him," she said smiling at him and batting her eyes.

"You make me wanna gag," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I said that's a very nice bag," I said pointing at her pink purse. I looked over at Dave and he gave me a mean look.

"Thank you?" She said with a confused look.

I smiled at her and went to sit over by Dave. I sat really close to him and started rubbing his leg.

"Well, Dave, I better be getting back home, I'll see you Friday," Carly said standing up.

"Okay, nice seeing you Carly," he said getting up and hugging her.

"Yeah, you too, nice to meet you Ariann," she said waving and walking out the door.

"You too!" I said smirking. Dave turned and gave me the most wicked glare. My eyes got wide, I smiled, and slipped out the door. Dave followed me to my room and I had to let him in.

"I can't believe you made your sister come be you!"

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Its not funny, she was horrible, you should have heard what she said and saw what she did."

"Well, what did she do?"

"Well first, she mumbled under her breath saying 'You make me wanna gag,' and then she came and sat by me and started rubbing my leg, which by the way made Carly leave."

"So you wanted her to stay?"

"Well, not exactly, but we are still friends."

"Oh My, Dave, she was so checkin you out, and hitting on you!" I yelled.

"Ugh, women," he said rolling his eyes.

"MEN!" Ariann yelled throwing herself on my bed.

"Well, you two better work things out, um, I need to go to my doctors appointment, so I will see you two later," I said quietly stepping out of my room. I stood there for a second until I heard Dave finally kiss her and tell her he loved her. I sighed and walked out of the hotel.

**-Babe? What's wrong? Hello?**

**-Oh, sorry hun, I was helping Ariann with some guy issues. **

**-okay, as long as nothing bad is happening.**

**-its all okay **** I'm going to my appointment now, I will call you afterwards, love ya babe **

**-Love you too babygirl**

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked me.

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Harkness."

"Oh, Erynn?"

"That's me," I smiled.

"Erynn? You coming?" Jentri asked looking at me through the side door.

"Coming!"

"Are you excited to find out what it is?"

"Uh, Jentri, are you stupid?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haha, lie down," she said pointing towards the bed.

I lay down and pulled up my shirt. She laughed at me and put the gel on my stomach. She then put the thingy on my stomach to show me my baby.

"Well, I'd like to say, this baby is looking good."

"What is it?"

"It is a…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~I'm excited, are you? Randy and Erynn with another kid! They are so adorable, they make one, big, happy Family!~

"It's a girl!"

"A girl?"

"Uh, yeah, a girl," Doctor Harkness laughed.

"Oh my," I said tearing up.

"Don't cry Eli, its okay," she said hugging me.

"I know, I'm just so happy, and excited at the same time," I sniffled wiping a tear from my eye.

"Well, maybe you should text the hubby, or well fiancée and tell him everything is okay."

"Your right thanks Jentri!" I said hugging her.

"No problem girlie, anything for you."

I walked out of the doctors' office with the pictures and I decided to call Randy.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," I giggled.

"Its about time I hear from you, how's everything?"

"Its good, actually its even more than good, its perfect!"

"Well, I'm glad our baby is doing good, how about mommy? How is she feeling?"

"She is feeling so much better about this whole pregnancy now," I sighed.

"I'm glad, no need for stress, or you could go into labor early, and we would not want that to happen," he chuckled.

"That would be horrible."

"Yeah, but it wont happen, sorry babe, I have to go, John just found some tux's to try on, love you, call ya later!" he said hanging up.

"I love you too," I whispered in a giggle.

I got back to the hotel and walked into my room.

"Oh my," I whispered looking over at my bed.

"Ariann Joy Flair!" I screamed.

"Oh my god, Erynn? I'm soo sorry, um, we should go," she said taking Dave's hand.

"Uh, no, I think y'all should stay here, cuz I don't wanna sleep in that bed. You guys go get your stuff, we are switching rooms," I commanded. They nodded at me and walked out the door.

I packed Randy and I's things and took them over to Ariann and Dave's OLD room. It was pretty much the same as our room, but a little bit smaller. A bathroom, bedroom, and a living area. I still couldn't believe my sister. After I thought about it for awhile though, it became pretty funny, what was even funnier was when Randy walked in there and saw them on the bed… again!

He ended up calling my cell, which, I was asleep at the time, and barely made it to the phone.

"What?!"

"Where are you? And you would never believe what I just saw!"

"I am in Ariann and Dave's old room, because they did the naughty on our bed."

"Oh, so that's why they were naked on the bed."

"Yes, I have all of our stuff, so you can just come over here," I said hanging up.

I lay back down on the bed and shut my eyes, only to be ruined, once again, by mister Randy Orton. I kept my eyes shut and I noticed that he tried being quiet. He set all of his stuff down and came and laid by me. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I smiled and turned over to be facing him.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up, just tryin to get some beauty rest before The Royal Rumble."

"Your beautiful already, there is no need to try and make yourself more beautiful," he smirked.

"Stop sucking up to me Orton, it doesn't work."

"Oh whatever, I know it does, and those are just the pregnant hormones talking. Babe, I love you, get some rest," he whispered kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Orton," I smiled shutting my eyes.

Randy's POV

I closed my eyes for awhile and kept my arms around Erynn until I was for sure she was asleep. Then I decided that it was time to check all my messages and voicemails from my phone. I had two voicemails and six texts.

"**Message 1, **_**beep**_** Daddy, its Alanna, I just thought I would tell you that we are going to be front row and the Woyal Wumble, I sure hope you win, but don't hurt John too much, he is soo too cute to be hurt that bad, well, Grandpa is coming, gotta jet! Love ya daddy, bye!"**

"**Message 2, **_**beep**_** Hey Randy, its Vince, I have some important stuff that I need to discuss with you, call me back, bye."**

_Uh, oh, better call Vince_, I thought.

"Hello?"

"You called?"

"Yes, its about the Rumble. Last night on Smackdown, someone asked to be apart of your match."

"Uh huh, and who asked?"

"Adam."

"Wait, what? He's back?"

"Yeah, he made a return last night."

"Are you going to let him in our match?"

"Well, that depends, are you going to make it personal? Because, I don't want him hurt, or well horribly hurt."

"Vince, he tried to rape my fiancée."

"I know Randy, but that was like 3 months ago."

"3 months is nothing compared to what he owes her," I hissed.

"Randy! Are you going to be okay with this, cuz if you aren't I will have you taken out of this match."

"Yes, I'm fine with it," I mumbled.

"Good, I will see you Sunday then," he said hanging up.

"Yeah, I'll see you Sunday too, Mr. McMahon."

I was so mad that I forgot about all my texts until my alarm went off telling me I had another one.

**From Cody**

** Randy, hey, just thought I'd see what you were doin tonight, you wanna go hang with me and Ted?**

**From Ted**

** Randy, Cody and I are going to the club later tonight, wanna go?**

**From Cody**

** Randy? Hello?**

**From Cody**

** Dude, what's going on? Hello? Randy? **

**From Nathan**

** Hey bro, just thought I'd tell ya that I was in town, maybe you and Erynn can come over for dinner, call me.**

**From John**

** Hey whatcha doin later?**

**From 1-987-009-5749**

** Hey Randy, um, this is Jeff… Hardy, of course, I was wondering if you could give me Erynn's number, I need to get ahold of Shannon and I know she has his number, I lost it. Thanks!**

_Jeff? Hmm… They used to be friends cuz they lived near each other. Okay, I'll help him out, cuz I know for a fact that he needs it. HAHA! _

I went and searched through Erynn's purse until I found her phone.

_Shannon? Moore? Um… Oh, here it is._

**To 1-987-009-5749**

** Hey Jeff, glad to hear from ya, Erynn's number is 1-574-383-4429. I have Shannon's though, its 1-987-295-9824. And no problem, nice hearin from ya!**

I quietly put Erynn's phone back and decided to call Alanna back, and then reply to my other texts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Lanny around?"

"Yeah, hold on Randy," he heard Nancy say.

"Daddy?"

"Hey pumpkin, how ya doin?"

"Great, and did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did, and I wont hurt John that bad, actually I think me and him will work together more than working against each other. Vince put a bad guy in our match."

"Oh no, no, no.."

"We will take care of him though, don't worry pumpkin, I'll win that title, just for you and Tate."

"Good, I love you soo much Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart, can I talk to Tate?"

"Yep, he is right here," she said handing Tate the phone.

"Hey Bud, how ya doin?"

"I'm good daddy, I'm soo exwited for wour match at the woyal wumble! I'm going cwazy!"

"Really? You sound like your going crazy," I snickered.

"Yeah, I weally am, its going to be so, um, what's the word… Extweme! Wike Deff Hoddy. He is omazzing. Which I forgot to tell you, papa bought me his DVD. Deff Hoddy's My Wife, My Wules one. Ya, its omazzing too!"

"That's somethin else Tate, I'm glad you are enjoying your time down there."

"Me too, now, I have to go watch my DVD again, so I will call you laters, I wuv you, bye!"

"Love you too Bud, bye!"

_My kids are somethin else, can't wait for the third one. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Erynn's POV**_

"Babe, wake up," I said pushing Randy off the bed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't move," I yawned.

"Oh, well, that hurt," he groaned rubbing his head.

"Sorry, you have to go to the gym though, its already 10," I mumbled turning over.

"Okay, I'll shower when I get back," he said getting up.

"Okay, just meet me at the arena, cause I have to be there early. I'm gunna let Kai do my hair and make up."

"Alrighty, that will do, love ya," he said kissing me on the cheek. " I love you too baby," he said touching my belly.

"We both love you too, now go!" I shouted pointing towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm gone, bye," he said shutting the door.

RAW Arena

"Tonight is gunna be a great night," I whispered to Kai.

"Why is that?"

"I found out what I am having."

"Really? What is it?"

"You're gunna have to wait and see."

"Are you seriously gunna do this to me?!"

"Uh yeah! Haha! Be quiet here comes Randy," I said as I saw Randy through my mirror.

"Hey, did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no, I gotta go find John and wish him luck, good luck out there to you to Randy," Kai said running out the door.

"Thanks? Okay, that wasn't weird at all, so how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Nervous as hell, haha!"

"It'll be okay, you'll do fine, I promise," I said kissing him on the cheek.

He looked at me weird and then just sighed.

"What?"

"Well, I thought I'd get a kiss somewhere other than my cheek," he said puckering up his lips.

"Haha, alright," I said kissing him intensely.

"Whoa! That's more like it, so you coming out with me to the ring?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, other than Adam was added into the match…"

"What?!"

"Yeah, Vince told me last night, he said if I had a problem with it that I would be taken out of the match, and I couldn't say no, Erynn, I just couldn't."

"Yeah, I know, its fine, it'll be tough though," she said taking my hand. "I'll be fine though, you just go out there and do your thing."

"K, well then lets go, my music should be playing soon.."

Once we got to the gorilla position Randy and John got started into a conversation and Kai came over and talked to me.

"So I guess you heard about Adam huh?"

"Yeah, I'm not too happy about it, but I know Randy will win so, it'll be fine," I sighed.

"Speak of the devil," Kai whispered. I turned around and coming down the hall was Edge.. I looked over at Randy and he was looking right at me, I smiled and turned back to Kai. I just stared at her and her eyes got wide, I turned around and he was right in front of me.

"Flair, I just wanted to apologize for what happened between us, and I know that you probably won't forgive me, but believe me when I say that I've changed, I really have."

"Whatever, just because Randy can't hurt you doesn't mean that I won't. I can find my ways."

"Your pregnant, your helpless, you can't do anything."

"Yes I can, and you best get out of my face before I hit you."

"Yes ma'am," he said walking away.

"You know, he's kinda right babe, and I'm not gunna let you do anything anyways, so don't get your hopes up," he said taking my hand as his music came on. I rolled my eyes and followed him out to the ring. I grabbed a microphone as he was helping me into the ring.

"Randy, you know as well as I do that this is an important day, it's the day that your going to win the title back from John, and its also the day that your going to find out what your baby girl is having," I said smirking. He looked at me and his eyes got wide. He turned and got a microphone and he couldn't even speak, cause he was so shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, now, would you like to find out?"

"Uh huh," he said nodding his head.

"It's a girl…"

"Really?"

"Yep," I giggled as he took me in his arms. During our little celebration, Edge's music came on and interrupted. We watched as he came down the ramp and Randy made me get out of the ring. I went over and gave Alanna and Tate a kiss, as did Randy after he made sure I was away from the ring. John then came out and the ref got the match started.

Randy right away went to Adam and hit him multiple times before John came up beside him and held Adam down for him. Randy, going with his part, looked at John and then went back to work on Adam. He then stumbled into Randy and Randy pushed him into John who gave him the Attitude Adjustment right away. Randy then picked him up and RKO'ed him. They then both threw him out of the ring.

Now that Adam was out, Randy and John just kinda stared at each other for a while before they locked up. John got the upper hand, but Randy quickly countered him. I watched them for a while, but then realized that Adam was slowly getting up. I grabbed a chair and made sure the ref wasn't looking and hit Adam right in the face with it, he stumbled back and went down again. I guess Randy saw me, because he grabbed the chair from me and threw it the opposite way. He looked at me with his eyes filled with anger. I looked behind him and saw Adam with a sledgehammer coming right at him..

"Randy!!!"

He turned around, but it was too late, he went down and I was helpless, Adam was staring at me psychotically and was about to thrust the hammer at me when Randy pulled him to the ground. John came and hit Adam with another chair and Adam finally went down. He came over to me and whispered for me to leave. I looked down at Randy and then turned and walked up the ramp.

Randy's POV

I couldn't move, Adam hit me right in my leg and I think it actually broke. It was a Falls Count Anywhere match so I was going to try my best to get over onto Adam and get the pin, but I could not move. I tried so hard to, but I just wouldn't budge. I finally took a couple of breaths, grabbed a hold of the canvas, and pulled myself up to a standing position. John was nowhere to be seen and Adam was still on the ground. I looked over at my two children who were almost over the barricades, I smiled at them and they calmed down. I hopped over to the stairs and climbed/crawled into the ring. Once I was in there I could see John coming back up from beside the ring, he had a table and I didn't wanna know what he was going to use it for so I slid out of the ring and went right under it. I could hear the crash of the table and then someone barely moving, trying to get up, it was my chance, so I crawled out from under the ring and went to the other side. To my surprise John had missed, and it was now Adam who was getting up, it was my time to shine, not his so I slowly crawled up behind him and once he turned around I RKO'ed him, he went down and I went for the pin. 1…2…3… I won. I rolled off him and slowly made my way to the ring, I could barely move, I hurt like none other, this could not be happening, it's exactly what happened to my mother when that car hit her. I dragged my leg over to the corner, pulled myself up, and leaned against the turnbuckle. The ref came, gave me my championship belt, and held my hand up.

"Get the paramedics, I can't move my leg, please," I whispered to the ref as I slowly slid to a sitting position. He motioned them to come out and get me, but before they got there John did, he helped me get halfway up the ramp until I was finally lifted onto a stretcher board. They took me into the back and Erynn was waiting right there, she was crying. I grabbed her hand, kissed it, and watched her disappear into the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

**Randy's POV**

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital, in your match when you were hit on your left side, it paralyzed your leg."

"Paralyzed?"

"Yes, your going to get better though, I can't tell you how long it will take, but you will get better."

"Jentri, what about Erynn?"

"She's going to be fine, you need to worry about yourself first, don't let her worry or stress about you or its gunna hurt the baby," she informed me.

"Okay, what about wrestling?"

"Everyone knows, it was bad Randy, it was really bad, I have a feeling everyone will have that match in their heads for a long time."

"I remember, but it didn't seem that bad, and what about my title?"

"I don't know, maybe Erynn can tell you that, she is out in the lobby waiting to see you."

"Okay," I sighed. Erynn walked in crying and ran over to me. I smiled at her and she started crying even harder.

"Babe, calm down, I'm fine, everything's going to be okay," I said smiling a fake smile.

"Your paralyzed, how is everything going to be okay?"

"I'll get better."

"How do you know that? It takes a lot to heal from paralysis!"

"Can't you just trust me? We are getting married and having a baby, you should be able to trust me by now!"

"I do.. Its just.."

"Its just what Erynn? I'm paralyzed, I can get better if I do the therapy, it'll be okay, you just have to trust me."

"Okay," she sniffled.

"Babe, its okay, come here." I said motioning her to give me a hug. "I love you, everything's going to be okay."

"I know, Vince said that they are giving you the choice of what to do with your title, so you need to choose."

"I want John to have it back. He deserves to have it back, and I need to see him and thank him for getting me backstage."

"He's here, I'll bring him in," she said turning around. I grabbed her hand, pulled her down towards me, and kissed her.

"I love you," I said letting go of her.

"I love you too," she smiled.

I closed my eyes for a short amount of time until John came in. He looked scared to death. I smirked at him and laughed.

"I wanna thank you for helping me out there," I said reaching my hand out for him to shake it.

"Your welcome, the fans knew if was serious because we usually don't help each other."

"Yeah, its okay though, it was serious enough for that."

"Yeah, man, I was so scared, don't ever do that again, but I really gotta get goin cause Kai is waitin' for me. Cya later," he said giving me a hug.

"Bye," I said.

Jentri walked back in to give me my medicine and talk to me about everything that I have to do to get better.

"Your going to have to have therapy, and the minimum amount of time it could take would be 8-10 months, if you do the therapy when its required."

"What if I did it more than it was required?"

"Then, you could maybe lower the amount of time, or you could hurt yourself worse. I haven't ever had a wrestler become paralyzed, so maybe it could be less time because you have more muscle, but I'm not sure yet."

"Okay, what about when the baby is born?"

"Well, we will worry about that when the time comes. For right now, we need to worry about you, and getting better."

"I wanna walk on my wedding day though," I said.

"Then your gunna have to work extra hard."

"I will, I have to," I whispered.

"Well, I will get you some medicine, a wheelchair, and some crutches. Hold on a sec."

"K," I mumbled.

Jentri came back in with a wheelchair, and helped me into it.

"Your going to have to stay in this for a few weeks and then I'll let you go to the crutches."

"Okay, that works, thanks Doc.," I said as she gave Erynn my medicine and my crutches. Then we left.

"Um, idk if I can help you boo," Erynn said looking at me and then at the car.

"Oh, don't worry babe, I can do this," I smirked lifting myself into the car. "Now, all you gotta do is put this in the back, can you do that?"

"Yes," she giggled.

Once she got the wheelchair put into the car she loaded up the other stuff and we headed to our house.

My parents and kids were there when we got inside.

"Daddy!" Alanna yelled.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I've been better."

"Daddy?"

"There's my boy, did you just wake up?"

"Uh huh, why you in that?"

"Well, come here," I said motioning them to get on my lap. They did and just stared at me.

"Last night, in my match, I got hit, really hard, and it made it so my leg wouldn't move, so they gave me this wheelchair so I can get better, so that means more time to spend with my favorite little people!" I said tickling them.

In the other room

**Erynn's POV**

"He seems to be taking it very well," Bob said.

"Yeah, I don't know how he is doing it, I can't even be strong for him, its too hard."

"Well, it will be, for awhile, but once the therapy starts and everything, he will have to do stuff and you can just relax."

"I need to, I mean, I know I have until April, but that's not very far away, 3 months."

"Yeah, do you want us to take the kids?"

"No, I think he wants them to stay, he hasn't had a lot of time with them in a long time. It'll be good for all of them."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go see him, and then I probably should go home."

"Alright, thanks for taking care of the kids," I said giving him a hug.

"Bye Erynn," he said smiling.

"Bye."

"Babe! Come in here!"

"What?"

"Do you think I could take my medicine and go to sleep?"

"Oh, yeah, let me go get it," I said walking back into the kitchen and grabbing his medicine bottles.

"Which one do I take?" He asked rolling into the kitchen.

"Um… all of them, but only one of each," I said handing them to him.

"Okay, goodnight, I love you," he said smiling.

"I love you too, goodnight," I said kissing him and then watching him roll himself into our room.

"Erynn!"

"Sshh, Alanna, daddy went to bed, its time for you and Tate to head up to your rooms too, can you do that? And I'll come tuck y'all in once I'm done in here?"

"Okay, come on Tate," she said taking his hand. I grabbed the phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Erynn, how are you?"

"I've been better, I'm guessing you've heard about Randy right?"

"Yes, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he is fine, better than me actually, it's hard."

"I know, Erynn you just gotta stay relaxed or that baby is gunna come before it's supposed to."

"Okay, well, how are you?"

"I'm good, your sister and Dave came here and surprised us with the engagement, which I'm sure you already knew about, haha."

"No, I didn't, their engaged?"

"Oh, yeah, they are."

"Are they staying there?"

"Yes, they are leaving tomorrow, why?"

"Oh, just wondering, she seems kinda distant."

"I'm sure its nothing, she probably is just trying to give you your space, I mean your engaged, pregnant, and have to take care of 5 people including your unborn baby girl."

"Well, she's my sister, I expected more from her, I gotta go tuck the kids in, I'll talk to you later, love you daddy, bye!"

"Bye sweetheart."

I hung up the phone and walked up the stairs towards Alanna's room. Tate was in bed with her and they were both fast asleep.

"Well, that was easy," I laughed. I shut the light off, shut their door, and went back down the stairs to my room. I quietly got into my nightshirt and lay down. Randy rolled over and put his arm around me, and cuddled up next to me. I smiled and went to sleep.

~Sorry, its been forever, I'll update soon on all my stories!!! R&R~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Erynn… Eli? Flair!"

"Hmm?" I asked looking up from the baby book of sonograms.

"U wanna help me?" Randy asked looking up towards the cabinet where I put his medicine.

"Oh, yeah, haha, hold on Boo," I said trying to lift my belly up and get to the cabinet. He just sat there smirking at me in his little wheelchair.

"What's so funny Orton?"

"Nothing, your just so damn sexy."

"I'm pregnant, how can you think I'm sexy?"

"I happen to find pregnant women very, very attractive," he said smiling at me.

"Okay, well, we have an interview later so I guess I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready okay?"

"Alright, that works, thanks, love you," he said tossing the pills in his mouth.

"I love you too, get some rest," I said kissing his cheek and pushing him towards our bedroom door.

"I got this, woman!" He announced.

"Okay, mister," I said moving away from the wheelchair. He smiled at me and continued towards our room.

7 o'clock

Randy's POV

"Daddy! Wake up!" I heard Alanna yell at me from the side of my bed.

"I'm up sweetie, are you and Tate ready to go?"

"Yes, we are, you need to get ready," she said pulling my right arm.

"Okay, daddy's up," I said sitting up and putting myself in my wheelchair. "Where's Erynn at?"

"She, um… I don't know, I just woke up and was going to get me something to eat and I saw the note that said leave at 7:30 to go to interview with The Vincy."

"Ah, well, we need to find Erynn before we leave, she has to go too," I said picking up my daughter and putting her on my lap and wheeling out to the living room.

"Erynn?"

"Eli!" Alanna yelled throughout the house.

"Alanna! Stop yewling!" Tate yelled from the guest room.

"Tate, is Erynn in there?"

"Yes, she is sweeping."

"She's sweeping? In the guest bedroom?"

"No, like sweeping, like in a bed, duh," he said rolling his eyes.

"Sleeping? Well, wake her up," I motioned him towards the room.

"Okay, I will," he said running into the room. "Daddy!"

"What?" I asked wheeling into the room. Tate's eyes were huge and staring at Erynn.

"The bed's wet, I think she peed her pants!"

"Uh no, her water broke. Erynn, wake up," I said moving her.

"What?"

"Get up, we gotta get to the hospital, your water broke," I said calmly.

"Uh oh," she said grabbing her stomach.

"Come on," I said hurrying her out of the bed.

"No! I'm not moving! Call Jentri and have her come HERE!" she screamed.

"Ok.. Just breathe.. You're going to be fine," I said trying to calm her down.

"Call her!"

"I am," I said reaching into my pocket for my cell phone.

"Hey, Jentri, its Randy, no, I'm fine, its Erynn, her water broke and she wants you to come here, she won't get up, yes, mhmm. Okay, see you soon," I said hanging up.

"Well?"

"She said to try and relax and keep breathing."

"Okay," she said trying to soothe herself.

7:15

"Randy? Where are you guys at?"

"In here!" Erynn screamed from the bedroom.

"Oh gosh, Erynn, why couldn't you have just come to hospital?"

"Because, I'm not driving everyone down there, now please, get this baby out of me!" She screamed at Jentri. Jentri nodded and started moving Erynn's legs into comfortable positions.

"Randy, you might want to take the kids somewhere else," Jentri said looking over her shoulder.

"Of course," he said hauling the kids into the other room as fast as his wheelchair would take him.

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Is mommy gunna be ok?"

"Mommy? Oh, yeah, she is going to be fine, she's gunna have your little sister."

"YAY!"

"Alanna, take Tate and go in the back yard and play, I'll bring you drinks and snacks, but no coming inside, if you have to go to the bathroom, go downstairs."

"Yes sir," she said saluting me in her John Cena way. I winked at her and went back into the room with Erynn and Jentri.

"I'm going to count to 3 and then I want you to push as hard as you can ok? Randy you might wanna hold her hand," Jentri said looking at me. I nodded and went over next to Erynn and held out my hand. She took it and took a deep breath.

"Okay, 1… 2… 3… Push!" Erynn squeezed my hand and pushed, I almost died, she was cutting off circulation.

"Good, a couple more times and she'll be out."

"I don't know if I can handle this," I mumbled.

"Why is that? You're not having the baby."

"But my hand is already swelling," I whined.

"Take it like a man, 1… 2… 3… Push!"

Erynn pushed again, but this time she didn't squeeze my hand as tight, knowing it hurt me, once Jentri told her to stop, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Her head's out, one more time Erynn, one more, ready. 1…2…3… Push!"

Erynn did as she was told and I shut my eyes. When I heard the sound of our new baby crying I opened them and looked over at her. Jentri gave me some scissors and I cut her umbilical cord and rolled to Alanna's room to grab a blanket.

I came back in with a soft, lavender blanket, then went to go get the kids.

"Daddy! You forgot our drinks and our snacks, but its okay, we got a drink from the garden hose," Tate said smirking.

"Sorry, but I have something better for you to see, come on."

They followed me into the room where Erynn was holding our new baby girl, Tate and Alanna's eyes got big as they walked over to the side of the bed.

"She looks like me," Alanna giggled.

"Nuh uh! She looks like me!" Tate yelled.

"Sshhhh, you guys will upset her," Erynn whispered.

They both stuck their tongues out at each other and then looked at the baby.

"So this is gunna be the little miss RKO?" Jentri asked.

"Yes ma'am, it sure is," I said smiling at my family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Date of birth is February 14, 2010, the Time of birth is 7:34 p.m., and the name of this little princess is?"

"Raina Kade Orton," Randy and I said in unison.

"Okay, and she weighs 4 lbs 12 oz. And is 18 inches long. She's still very small, but she seems very healthy, do you have stuff for her?"

"No, not yet, the baby shower isn't until next week," I sniffled.

"Babe, calm down, it's going to be fine, we will get stuff, I'll call Dad and have him grab some things. I'll be right back," he said leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared, nervous, freaked.. I'm scared Jentri, really scared. I've never done this before, and I have no help. I'm doing it all by myself," I whispered.

"You have Randy, he's doing the best he can Erynn."

"I know, but I'm still caring for him. I wish therapy would hurry up and help him."

""Just be patient, it'll be fine," se said hugging me and taking her things to leave.

Then, Randy came in with an upset look on his face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, dad said he'd be here as soon as he can. I'm going to try and fix up her room, you need anything?"

"Let me put her down and I'll come help," I said starting to move.

"No, I'll do it, you stay here."

"Okay?" I questioned, watching him roll out of the room. I heard a noise about 10 minutes later and went to the baby's room to check it out. I peeked in and saw Randy, standing, and holding onto the edge of his wheelchair.

"What the hell are you doing Orton?"

He looked over at me, let go of the chair and slowly tried to walk towards me.

"I heard you, and I'm going to walk, no matter what."

"Randy, get in your chair, stop acting like this."

"No! Erynn, I'm not letting you do this by yourself!"

"I'm not! I didn't mean what I said!"

"Yes Erynn, you did!"

"You need to stop acting childish, I'm going to get the baby," I whispered.

Bob was outside the room and I watched him go force Randy into his chair. Then he walked out to his pickup and started unloading the baby stuff into Raina's room. Randy calmed down and started to help dad put together the bassinet, crib, changing table, and the drawers.

I stayed in my room with Raina, while Alanna and Tate got ready for bed. When they were ready, they came and gave their new baby sister a kiss, and went to say goodnight to their grandpa and dad.

Bob left around 9:45, but on his way out, he put the bassinet in our room and told me goodnight and that they would be over tomorrow. I thanked him as he left, and put the baby to bed.

I laid on my bed for more than an hour before Randy came in. He leaned over the bassinet and kissed the baby, then crawled into bed. I stayed turned over and shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that…..I know you're not asleep… okay, I understand, love you, goodnight," he said kissing my cheek.

The Next Morning

After waking up 3 times to feed the baby in the night, I was exhausted! I guess I didn't hear Randy go to therapy. I leaned over, to see my beautiful little girl who was…gone! I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, seeing Ariann holding the sleeping baby.

"Hey, that's my kid," I yawned.

"I know, but she was awake when I grabbed her. So, I thought I'd get used to holding a baby, since I'm going to have one."

"True, who all is here?"

"Like everyone! Vince, Steph, Dad, Tiff, Bob and his wife, Dave, Daniel, haha, and me!"

"Did Randy leave before or after you guys showed up?"

"Before, but, I have an extra key remember?"

"Right.. where are the kids?"

"Erynn, why so many questions?"

"I'm just wondering where my family is."

"I think they are outside with John."

"John? You didn't tell me he was here," I glared.

"Sorry, yeah, hes outside, has anyone else seen or held her?"

"Nope, well they saw her, but not held her."

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said walking outside.

"Hey," I said to John.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, tired, but fine. Where's Kai?"

"Oh, yeah, we kinda ended things, she went back to her ex, Corey."

"John, I'm sorry, you can take Randy for a beer tonight, he needs one."

"I thought you didn't like that he drank?"

"I don't, but I don't wanna fight with him."

"He's gunna want to be with his family, I mean, you two are officially a family now!"

"Not exactly, we aren't married yet, the weddings going to be on July 4th."

"Well, besides that, Randy loves you Erynn, he always has, and he always will. He has never been more serious about a woman before."

"Thanks John, we will just see where things go."

"K, well, I'm going to take these guys inside and wash them up, you should give Randy a call," he hinted putting both kids on his back and walking inside.

I decided to listen to what John had said and call Randy. It took awhile to answer, but that gave me more time to think of what I was going to say to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we need to talk…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Baby is everything okay?"

"Do you think you could come home early?"

"Erynn, its therapy.. I don't know if I can get out early. I have to get better."

"Please, Randy, I think we really should talk in person instead of over the phone."

"Alright, I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"Thanks, drive safe, love you, bye."

"Love you too baby doll," he said hanging up.

Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him, but I'll think of something.

I walked back into the house as John and the kids were heading up the stairs to take their baths, I smiled at each of them as they climbed the stairs. I then headed towards the living room where everyone still was, they were just sitting there watching Sunday Night football and eating whatever food was in my kitchen. All of a sudden Dave and Dad jump up screaming at the screen, Ariann tried calming them down, but they were too excited. There fantasy football players were killing everyone on the field ( not literally). Once it was quiet for a moment everyone turned towards the bedroom door where they heard whimpering that turned into crying. They looked at me with sorrowful eyes and then returned to watching the game. I rolled my eyes and giggled as I walked into my bedroom to see my baby girl squirming around in her bassinet. I picked her up and then smelled an awful smell, she needed her diaper changed.

"Why me? Why now, Raina? Why couldn't you have waited for your daddy to get home?" I asked as I took off the smelly diaper and tossed it in the trash. I walked back over to her and wiped her clean and as I put on her newly fresh diaper I saw a smile appear on her face.

"You think this is funny don't you? Well, let me tell you, its not that funny," I chuckled. I turned around to see my dad in the doorway.

"Sorry for waking her, we got out of control," dad said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it, she would have woken up sooner or later haha!"

"I remember when you were that small, you were a loud thing too, and bald, but you always had a smile on your face, no matter what, except when you were really hungry, thats when you went crazy," he chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and once you learned to walk, you taught yourself how to pull things off the counters. We had so many broken things, but we always had them replaced, but you were a wild one. She looks likes she's about to fall asleep, we can finish this later."

"No, its fine, what happened after that?"

"Well, when you turned three, you met Randy, who was, if I remember, five, almost six. He was really mean to you, you didn't care, he was your first real friend, because your sister never really talked, she kept to herself. Randy and you became the best of friends and were always getting into trouble. I remember one time, in fifth grade, you were getting picked on by this big, I mean really big boy. Randy saw him push you down, and he ran at him in a rage. Randy got suspended for three days, but he said it was worth it, and that no one makes you cry unless its him."

"He said that? I vaguely remember that day, but i don't remember him saying any of that."

"Yeah, because he told Bob and I, he was too scared to talk to you for awhile after that, but you two were even closer, and now look at you two."

"Yeah, he's been very good to me," I said thinking back to what I was actually going to tell Randy. Maybe, I want to tell him something else.

"I'm going to go back out there, do you mind if I use the laptop to find out my score?"

"Yeah, haha, no problem! I'm just going to lay in here, because I have a feeling everyone will be here for awhile," I said lying my head back on my fluffy white pillow. Before I knew it I was asleep, and it was a very very deep sleep. I didn't even wake up until Randy almost pushed me off the bed.

"Mmm.. what?"

"You were the one who wanted me to come home, so wake up," he laughed.

"Oh, hi, yeah, lets talk," I said sitting up.

"Well..?"

"Yeah, well, I think, I think we should have the wedding at Wrestlemania, on April 1, or March 30, whichever it is. I mean, hopefully you will be close to walking by then and I will be able to wrestle, hopefully, it will be perfect!"

"Why the sudden change?"

"Well, I realized how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. I want to be a family, but I don't want it to take that long, so we should have it at Wrestlemania."

"Alright, we will, I hope you know, everyone left, I don't know why, but there was a note and it was from your sister saying they saw you asleep and didn't want to wake you or the baby, it said that they took Alanna and Tate so we would have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Okay, sounds good, but I'm really tired," I yawned.

"Me too, we should take a nap, even though you already had one, you look like you could use another," he chuckled.

"You did not just say that," I smirked tackling him down on the bed.

"Not fair! Erynn, you can't do this to a one legged man!"

"Oh yes I can!"

I started tickling him and making him laugh like crazy, and then I stopped, turned over to the bassinet and saw Raina's eyes wide open. I smiled and climbed off of Randy and went to look at her.

"She's so beautiful, she has your nose!" I giggled looking over at my fiancee, who was crawling over to my side of the bed to look at our daughter.

"She's got your lips and ears."

"She's got your icy, blue eyes."

"She's perfect," he said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, she is. Did you hear that Raina, you're perfect."


	11. Chapter 11

_**~Wow, so it has been forever since I have updated. My apologies to all of my readers and I hope this chapter is at least an okay filler for now. Believe me when I say I will be writing way more now. Well, here is chapter 11, um.. Enjoy and review!~**_

**Chapter 11**

**"Am I special too?" a whisper coming from the cracked open door asked.**

"Of course you are Tate, all of you all. You, Alanna, and Raina, you are your daddy and I's angels."

The little boy smiled and pushed the door open to where his father and soon to be mom could fully see him. He ran and jumped on the king sized bed and snuggled up next to his dad who just lay there smiling. Soon after that, his big sister came in and joined her brother, father, and Erynn on the bed.

'This is the life,' thought Randy, who for the first time since his accident really felt happy and fulfilled.

"I guess we aren't getting that nap Boo," his fiancée giggled, winking at him.

"This is so much better though," he replied wrapping his arms around the two children on the bed.

"Yeah, it is," she smiled back, picking up her newborn daughter. "You know, I never imagined life would be this good."

"I didn't either, and you know what? It's only going to get better."

"That's the exciting part. Now I do believe some guests have returned since these munchkins are back," Erynn said walking out of their master bedroom towards the living room.

As she made her way there, Ariann and Dave walked into the hall.

"Hey sleeping beauty, we kinda lost your kids, wanna help us find them?" Ariann asked.

"They are in our room laying with their dad. How did you lose them?"

"Well, you see, Dave here, sucks at hide and seek. So it's his fault!"

Dave just gave a blank look and then put his head down and pretended to pout.

"Of course you would blame him," Erynn laughed.

They all started laughing which caused Alanna and Tate to run out of the bedroom and jump on Dave playfully yelling at him and beating him up. Randy followed in his wheelchair.

"Hey mister, haven't seen you all day, how was therapy?" Ariann asked.

"It was therapy. It's hard, but it is getting easier the more I do it," he replied.

"That's great, sweetie, why don't you and Randy go take the kids out back and play so I can talk to my sister," Ariann suggested.

Dave and Randy looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and headed towards the door with the two kids right behind them.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, we moved the wedding to wrestle mania."

"No way!"

"Yes way," Erynn smiled.

"And he's okay with it?"

"I think so, he really wants to walk at the wedding, so I'm kinda nervous about changing it, because I do want him to walk down the aisle. And be able to dance with me, " she sighed.

"Well if by the time wrestle mania rolls around he isn't walking, just change it," Ariann proposed.

"Yeah, I could do that, but that may make him feel like a failure and upset him because he doesn't want to fail me."

"He isn't failing you, and he's not failing the kids either. If you guys wanna wait, then wait."

"I don't know Ariann, I really don't know."

"You don't know what?" a familiar voice came from the front door. The tall, brunette figure walked through the kitchen opening and found herself next to two of her best friends.

"Stephanie, what are you doing back here?" Erynn questioned.

"Well, I left my phone or else I would have called and I saw Dave's truck outside so I figured you all would be in the living room chilling, but your not. Now answer my question, what don't you know?"

"Well, I talked to Randy about changing the wedding up to Wrestlemania, but I'm worried he won't be walking by then and he really wants to walk at our wedding."

"And Ariann? You replied how?"

" I told her if they wanted to wait then they should wait."

" That's what I would say too. I mean, you have each other and the kids, you're a family anyways, what's a few more months?"

"I don't know, I just wanna be married and for him to be mine," Erynn whispered.

"Babe, I am yours, married or not. I am forever yours."

Erynn turned around to see her fiancée leaning up against the doorway looking straight into her eyes. He always had a way with her by doing that. It was like he looked right into her and she would melt every time, but this time it was different. He was trying to make her melt, but not in the same way as before. He wanted to hear what she thought. She always seemed to bottle stuff in and he knew by doing this it would open her up and she would let everything out.

"Randy, I know you're mine, but I just want to be married," she cried.

"And I want to be married just as much as you do, but we can wait. I do want to be able to walk down that aisle, and I want to be able to carry you up the stairs to our honeymoon suite afterwards. If I'm not ready by Wrestlemania, then so be it, we will wait. I'll even wait until the next Wrestlemania if you really want to get married that day," Randy tried explaining to his crying wife to be.

"Could you sit down? I know it's hurting you to be up against that door and you are using all your strength to keep yourself up. So please sit down," she begged him.

Randy slowly lowered himself into his wheelchair and rolled over to Erynn.

"Baby I love you, and I'd wait forever for you. Everything's going to be okay," he whispered pulling her onto his lap, embracing her with his dark, muscular arms.

Erynn sniffled a little bit, looked down at the newborn in her arms, and then over to her husband to be. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Then,she took her newborn back into the bedroom to put her to sleep.

**~There it is! Chapter 12 coming up! Tell me what ya think! :) ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, tonight we have many great fights plus an interview with the one and only Randy Orton. It's been almost 2 months since the incident at the Royal Rumble in which Randy was hit by Edge with the sledge hammer and put into temporary paralysis. Cole, I'm excited to see and hear from Randy and find out how he's doing."

"Me too King, I'm also excited to see if he brings out that new baby girl of his onto the screen. I've heard she's a cutie," Michael Cole replied.

"I'll guess we will find out! But right now, let's see our first match! Heath Slater is up against Rey Mysterio."

**Randy and Erynn's house**

"Are you ready for this?" Erynn asked watching Randy anxiously grab at his shirt.

"Yeah, it's been awhile, but yeah, I'm ready," he lied.

"You're such a bad liar, you know that?" she laughed.

"Hmph, yeah," he smiled.

Erynn kissed him and went to set up the live chat.

"Randy! It's so good to see you. How are you?" Jerry Lawler's voice suddenly said.

Randy looked up at the tv to see everyone and replied, " Ah, well Jerry it is great to see you too. I'm doing better. Therapy is still rough, but I'm getting better."

"Have they given you a return date?" Lawler asked.

"I'm afraid not, but once they tell me, I'll be sure to let everyone know."

"Randy, so everyone is wondering, especially me. When are we gunna see this beautiful baby girl of yours?" Michael Cole chimed in.

"Actually, you'll be seeing all of my little munchkins tonight. They are making their way over here right now," he smiled as Alanna and Tate crawled up onto his lap. "This is Alanna, my oldest. She is four, she will be five in July. Tate, my son, will turn three next week," he said showing them off.

Erynn came and say next to the three others with the baby in her arms.

"This little angel right here is the newest member of the Orton family. Her name is Raina, and she is a month old today."

"She's beautiful Randy, and congratulations to both of you, your family is amazing and we can't wait to see you guys as soon as you both are able," Jerry announced.

"Thanks Jerry, we can't wait to see you guys either. Erynn will hopefully be back in the ring once she gets back into shape," Randy said winking at her.

"Well, that's great, we are so glad we got the chance to talk to you and to meet your family, we are all thinking of you and we can't wait to see you back in action!"

"Thanks guys, I can't wait to see you as well," Randy finished as the screen went black.

"Well, that wasn't that bad," Erynn said.

"Yeah, it wasn't too terrible. I miss it," Randy sighed.

"You miss it huh?"

"Yeah, more than anything," he whispered as Erynn hugged him.

" I know, I know."

"Daddy, it's okay, don't cry. You're always gunna be the greatest superstar ever. No one's gunna replace you Daddy," Alanna consoled her teary father.

Randy smiled and hugged her. She had been with him through everything. She was his rock. The one person who understood him better than anyone else. She was daddy's little girl and she always will be.

"Yeah dad, Alanna's right. You're the gweatest ever!" Tate yelled jumping on him. Tate was a total surprise, never in his life did Randy think he would have a little boy to look up to him. He may have been unexpected, but Randy was glad that he had him.

"Yeah hun, she is right. No one will ever replace you. Especially in our lives," Erynn said before softly kissing his lips.

She was there in the beginning. He was her knight in shining armor, her protector. He watched over her. He loved her from the moment he first saw her. Then she left. But now with her back, everything is just perfect. Or at least mostly perfect. He has the family, the friends, the life.. All he's missing is the job. Wrestling was in his blood. It was something he was born to do. He lived and breathed wrestling. It was his life and even though his little family meant everything to him, they could never fill in that hole in his chest. He would never tell Erynn he missed it THAT much. It would hurt her to know she couldn't save him. She saved him from being a single father. She saved him from Sam. She even saved him from himself. But she couldn't save him from this empty feeling. The only way he could feel better is if he could be in the ring again. To feel the adrenaline rushing through his body. The sound of the fans screaming his name. It could never get better than that. Never.

* * *

Hey guys, so I understand that it was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Anyways, we are starting a new story and we want you to be involved in it! So if you have any interest on entering a female OC the audition form and summary are below. Pm the auditions!

Audition Form

Name:

Ring Name(if needed):

Age:

Appearance:

Friends:

Enemies:

Personality:

Likes/Dislikes:

Finisher(If original, explain what it is):

Relatives(If wanted):

Trademark:

Hometown:

Theme song(if needed):

Wrestling attire(if needed):

Job Prior to WWE:

Job wanted in WWE:

Picture of OC?:

Any Additional Information:

Summary: A male WWE superstar is asked to be "The Bachelor". With 15 girls coming in with the dream of being with him and being associated with the WWE, only one will prevail, getting the man and their lifetime dream. (Still deciding whether to do a second season or not.)

Love you guys! Be sure to Review! :)

~HBG54~


End file.
